The first step towards providing people with disabilities access to the wilderness is to provide accurate information on the degree of accessibility of the environment. Existing trail grading systems do not provide persons with mobility and visual limitations the access information needed. The objectives of Phase I of the research project were successfully accomplished: a trail assessment procedure was developed and used to assess 12 trails; reliability of the methodology was verified; objective information was coded into trail guides with universal access information; and the effectiveness and usefulness of the trail guides was validated. The objectives of Phase II are: to refine the trail guides developed in Phase I; to conduct field testing and user evaluation of the trail guides to optimize the form of presentation; to create trail guides using the trail data collected by trail assessment coordinators representing 5 national agencies; and to validate the training assessment and mapping system. These unique trail guides will enable all outdoor enthusiasts to make informed decisions about which trails to use for recreational activities. Trail data will also be incorporated into trail sign age and used by trail managers to identify areas that can be modified to increase the accessibility of trails.